


Luna the Dirty Girl

by Worlds_First_Ghost



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Coprophagia, Coprophilia, Farting, Gen, Masturbation, Messy, Panty Pooping, Scat, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worlds_First_Ghost/pseuds/Worlds_First_Ghost
Summary: Luna has a filthy little obsession, and spends the whole day indulging in it.





	

Luna woke up to the pleasant sensation of a bloated rectum. It was the painstaking result of holding in her excrement all night. It wasn’t often that she would hold it in for long periods of time and deny herself the pleasure of relieving herself; she had never been that patient of a person. Still, she couldn’t deny that feeling her own colon be so engorged with waste was quite possibly the best thing to wake up to. Her guts felt warm and snug inside her body, much like how the rest of her body felt underneath her bed sheets. Despite the urgently encroaching need to void her bowels, she was reluctant to leave her bed at this moment. Hell, if she had it her way, she’d just shit the bed and be done with it. This thought was born out of laziness, but shitting the bed in her sleep was actually a fantasy of hers. Why, Luna wondered, couldn’t she just wake up one morning to find her panties stuffed full of solid, perfectly healthy poops? She often considered asking Lisa if she could possibly make some sort of laxative that would allow her body to do that, but later reconsidered due to how awkward that conversation might pan out.

The reason for all this was because Luna Loud liked shit, in plainest terms. It wasn’t just the act of taking one either; she loved everything about it: the texture, the sounds it makes when leaving her body, and especially the smell. This wasn’t a spontaneous sort of love, like when you eat something for the first time and immediately declare it to be your favorite food. Instead, Luna’s relationship with her shit was something gradual and almost born out of accident. Around the time when she first found out about masturbation, a discovery that occurred shortly after her first Mick Swagger concert, she would often notice that she needed to use the bathroom whenever she got aroused. It was a strange type of correlation, as if her body was trying to smother her adolescent, carnal urges by producing something repulsive in response. At first it was an annoyance, since Luna would quickly fall out of the mood whenever she made her way to the toilet to relieve herself. Over time, however, she would soon come to associate both the sensation of being aroused with the feeling of her bowels filling with excrement. In a bizarre form of Pavlovian conditioning, the need to shit became a signal that also triggered her need to rub one out.

It was all incredibly depraved, and Luna was embarrassingly aware of it. There were times when she yearned for the days when she could be like a normal person and just go to the bathroom without getting hornier than a bitch in heat. Part of her felt that it was wrong to feel this way, and the possibility of someone finding out about her filthy secret scared her more than anything in the world. None of the sex ed. videos and literature they had at school were able to offer an explanation for anything quite like this, so how could she possibly expect anyone else to understand what was wrong with her? Still, whenever she found herself alone in the bathroom, she couldn’t help herself from pushing all that aside and embracing these taboo feelings. The sensation of the first load of shit breaching her asshole felt so raw and liberating, as if her body was pushing out solidified stress. Once her insides had been evacuated and the toilet bowl was filled with her noxious waste, she knew she could flush all her worries alongside it.

As much as she wanted to entertain all of the ideas of lying in bed, Luna knew that it couldn’t happen. Today happened to be a school day, and Lori had little patience for those who weren’t dressed and ready by the time she was ready to drive everyone to school. After a minute of lying in bed and staring at the ceiling in frustration, she finally forced herself to throw off the sheets. The wooden ladder creaked under her weight as she lazily climbed down from her bunk. Her legs wobbled once she was on solid ground and her overstuffed guts churned in protest as the changing position of her body jostled their contents. Dull pain needled through her lower back and the front of her stomach, but Luna could only giggle as a dumb grin stretched along her face; she just knew this was going to be a big one.

Moments like this made Luna grateful that her room was so close to the bathroom, since she found it really hard to walk when she had to take big dumps. Each movement of her legs sent tremors up to her waist, which disturbed the ever-growing load inside of her. The brewing concoction made her ass feel heavy, which affected the way she walked. Normally it caused her lower body to be weighed down and forced her to walk with perpetually bent knees, but sometimes she’d angle it in a way that caused her rear end to jut out prominently. This was often done out in public, and usually during school when she knew that there would be plenty of teenage boys ready to ogle her assets. It was a satisfying feeling to think that they were getting hard from a girl who was preparing to take a dump.

Despite her agonizing pace, the walk to the bathroom was relatively painless. Closing the door behind her, she beamed once she laid eyes on the toilet, her personal throne. Knowing that relief was so close, her rectum swelled with pressure, as if it was ready to expel its contents at any moment. At the same time, there was a dampness settling within her panties, but Luna was well aware that that was coming from the opposite end of her ass. She was already preparing to remove them until she noticed the shower right beside the toilet. It may have just been the combination of lingering grogginess and pent-up sexual frustration, but thoughts began to swirl in Luna’s mind that she found to be nothing short of genius. Since Lori expected her to be downstairs soon, she had to both go to the bathroom and take a shower as quickly as possible if she wanted to get ready for school on time. The solution, of course, seemed as simple as anything:

She would do both at the same time!

The idea seemed so obvious, and Luna threw off the rest of her clothes in excitement before wobbling over to the shower. She turned it on and stared at the gushing water thundering onto the floor. She cautiously stuck a foot inside to gauge the temperature before istantly reeling it back; it was absolutely frigid. Waiting for the water to warm at least gave her the opportunity to think more about what she was about to do. Sure, everyone has pissed in the shower at least once in their lives, but shitting was another beast entirely. There was something devious about combining something so foul with an appliance associated with cleanliness. There was also the possibility of her excrement actually clogging the drain, which seemed likely considering how massive the pulsating, rumbling mess inside of her was. Imagining the family’s plumbing crumbling under the destructive power of very own filthy poops made Luna weak in the knees. Her stuffed anus gasped for relief and the juices from her pussy continued to make streaks that ran down her inner thighs. The anticipation was sickening, and so she jumped into the shower before she could lose control of herself at that moment.

The still-cold water caused Luna’s flesh to break out in goose bumps, but she didn’t care. Trembling, she huddled to a corner of the shower out of range of the water and immediately began focusing on shitting. The shampoo and soap remained untouched and forgotten as Luna bent her knees and tightened all the muscles in her lower body. Given her intense need to relieve herself up to this point, it surprised her that her disobedient insides were unwilling to push out their load. Perhaps it was because the ritual of sitting atop the toilet before taking a shit was so ingrained into Luna’s behavior that going against it felt wrong. Luna was determined, however, and continued to flex her sphincter muscles, resolving not to leave this spot until her bowels had been completely voided.

Luna planted both her hands on the wall, streams of water pouring down her face as her entire body clenched up. A warbling fart finally squeezed its way through her flexing anus, and Luna thought it sounded almost liquid in tone, even with all of the crashing water all around her. After a few minutes of rhythmically tightening her muscles, she felt the first instance of solid matter trying to escape. She inhaled deeply and held her breath while the crusty tip of the first turd poked past her sphincter. Like molasses, the gristly stool slithered out of her ass and dangled precariously between her legs. Finally, it broke in half under its own weight and fell to the ground with a soggy thump. Luna finally gasped out the breath that she had so long been holding in, taking in large gulps of air while her crotch trembled in arousal.

Luna removed a shaky hand from the wall and slid a finger along her slit while another fart sputtered from her now dilated asshole. With the initial turd having cleared the way, more and more ropes of shit slipped through her rectum like sticks of warm butter, the pressure and motion of which sending waves of delight all across her pelvis. A series of wet plops splattered onto the shower floor as each turd broke apart in its descent, turning into miniature chunks that scattered across the floor. Luna let out a deep breath as the buildup was immediately voided from her ass, sliding a finger inside of her while another one brewed in her bowels. The thundering water from the shower combined with the sound of poop slipping out of her ass and hitting the floor flooded Luna’s ears while she vigorously slid her finger in and out of her entrance. However, she slowly became aware of a new sound that invaded her moment of bliss. Opening her eyes and slowing her motions, the banging of the bathroom door soon overtook every other sound inside.

“You’d better hurry up in there, Luna!” The voice was muffled from the sound of the shower, but Luna was almost certain that it was Lori. “I will literally drive off without you if you don’t get downstairs!”

In all of the excitement, she had completely forgotten about school. The realization made Luna’s stomach sink. Reluctantly sliding her fingers out of herself, she slowly scanned the shower floor. Chunky, brown water spilled through the grates of the drain and mounds of dung stood like tiny mountains along the swampy landscape. Luna brought her feet down upon and squished them, trying to ignore the grainy texture of the poop spreading underneath her soles and seeping between her toes. She wasted no time in stomping all of the solid matter into paste, and then using her feet to shovel it all down the drain. The water thankfully helped in washing away the smears and residue and soon it looked as if the sordid scene had never even happened. With a reluctant sigh, Luna turned off the water and toweled off, all while grumbling to herself about how her fun had been cut short. The fact that she hadn’t actually washed herself at all didn’t register in her mind as she put on her clothes and stomped down the stairs. Lori was waiting for her at the bottom, a satisfied smile on her face once she saw her sister. Luna mistook the expression as one of smugness, as if Lori had known what she was doing up there and took pleasure from her misery. Luna shot a venomous glare at her sister as she passed her and stormed out the door. Lori, hurt and utterly confused, stared wordlessly after Luna before following her and eventually climbing into the driver’s seat of the van.

School was absolutely miserable. The incident in the shower dominated Luna’s mind, leaving her frustrated and unable to focus. It was a daily routine for Luna to masturbate at least once, and it always coincided with taking a shit. It only made sense to her since it gave her the opportunity to take care of two needs at the same time, and that said nothing about how the aching sensation from a burgeoning colon that would cause her nethers to quiver. Even though she was still a virgin, despite her vehement claims to the contrary, she was fully convinced that that feeling must be what it felt like to have a big cock up her ass. Dicks and turds were about the same shape, right? A surefire way for her to get worked up was by staring at her waste after she had finished dropping a big load. If each and every one of those snaky, greasy shits was a penis, she could easily fit them all up her ass. They were a source of pride for her, especially the bigger ones.

But none of that mattered today because her routine had been interrupted. She had been robbed of her pleasure and now she had to wait until school was over before she could do anything about it. Ruminating over her hapless situation, she at least found solace in the fact that, even as she sat in class, her digestive system was already hard at work brewing another foul concoction inside of her. That stinky load should be ready by the time she got home, the thought causing Luna to grin stupidly as all her previous frustrations melted away. She crossed her legs, smothering the twitching sensation in her crotch, while she fantasized how cathartic it will be to expel all that waste all at once. Or, she thought, maybe she could start the shower up and try everything all over again once she was home. A glistening rope of drool absently dribbled from Luna’s lips as the possibilities tumbled about in her mind and caused her loins to burn. Then, like a pair of cymbals, one thought in particular rung inside her head. As the sea of fantasies slowly evaporated, this one remained solid and woefully imposing.

What if she shat herself?

It felt devious, like an affront to every social norm imaginable. It was so gross, but Luna couldn’t help but wonder why she was getting wet just by thinking about it. The classroom grew still, all motion slowing to a crawl until she figured out the obvious. She’s Luna Loud, the rocking rebel. It was only in her nature to defy standards that society has laid out, and shitting herself would be the ultimate taboo. Naturally, she owed it to herself to show society that she doesn’t play by its rules, and what better way to do that than by filling her panties with a fat, stinky shit?

Classes skipped about like slideshow images. The chatter of students soon became unintelligible background noise while Luna spent her time thinking about her clandestine plan. The only time she actually focused on reality was when it was lunch time. She grinned at her preemptive genius as she sat down at the lunch table and pulled out her food: a dairy-rich meal of cheese and whole milk alongside one of Lynn’s signature meatball subs. It was a recipe for a volatile reaction, as Lisa might put it, which would turn Luna’s digestive system into a crucible of messy and unrestrained shit. Luna suppressed a pleasured moan at the prospect as she bit into her sandwich, its dark brown sauce seeping past the bread and splattering onto the table. Luna noted the fitting visuals, but resumed eating; can’t get too turned on while trying to eat lunch.

The effects of her meal were felt almost immediately after lunch was over. Prolonged groans and squelches resonated from Luna’s overworked stomach as it strained from its efforts of breaking down the fatty foods. Luna felt the gases inside of her curdle and churn as the food slowly liquefied and passed through the maze of her intestines. By the time school was over and she was in the van with the rest of her siblings, the intestinal sludge was already solidifying into what would eventually become her stool. The long process was not without its side-effects, and Luna knew that the burgeoning contents in her guts were still mostly gas rather than solids. That gas had to come out somehow, and Luna chose to release it naturally rather than hopelessly fight against it.

Hot air shot silently through the pinprick opening of her anus, stinging her asshole with a sort of wetness while the fumes immediately drifted upwards. Luna took a deep breath, savoring the pungent odor of her musk. This was her essence, the smell of her own creation. It was nothing short of bliss to be surrounded by nothing but her natural odors. Her siblings, however, had something very different to say once the vapors began to spread throughout the entire van.

“Ewww!” Lola cried out. “Someone farted!”

“Ugh… smells like more than just a fart,” Lincoln said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Lori gagged and rolled down the windows. “One of you had better own that, because that was literally disgusting.”

“Well, you know what they say: whoever smelt it dealt it, dude,” Luna said while fighting the urge to smile like a crazy person. That remark alone had done it, and soon the whole van had erupted into frenzied shouting. Each passenger shouted and hurled insults at those around them, each one accusing the other of being the farter. Luna was content to watch the chaos in satisfied silence, her entire body tingling with a smug sense of pride. The divisive and destructive power of her farts had caused all this. That knowledge alone was an ego boost unlike any other.

Once the van pulled into the driveway, nobody said a word to each other as they filed out. The deafening thunder of nine pairs of feet stomping towards the door was the only sound that could be heard in the Loud siblings’ eager quest to get away from each other. Luna lagged behind everyone else, rubbing her sore belly as her knock-kneed legs struggled to move herself forward. Gravel crunched underneath her shuffling feet, which were unable to fully get off the ground due to the heavy load weighing her ass down. The walls of her rectum strained to contain the humid gas that acted as a plug for all the solid matter ready to come out. Brief spurts of farts escaped in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure, popping like firecrackers against her ass. It was immediately apparent that she’d have to put her plan into action sooner than anticipated, as making it all the way up to the bathroom in this state seemed a daunting and near impossible task. However, as degenerate as she was, she couldn’t have her sisters watch her shit herself; the thought alone made her want to dig herself a grave in the backyard. There had to be a way for her to relieve herself without anyone becoming suspicious.

At long last, Luna finally trudged her way into the house, but still without a solution to her problem. Lori was sprawled out on the couch, eyes glued to her phone and blind to everything else around her. On the other end of the couch, Lily sat beside Lori’s feet, sucking her thumb and seemingly just as oblivious to Luna’s presence as Lori was. A relieved smile stretched across Luna’s face as she put her remaining energy into a hurried dash behind the couch, all while trying to keep her stilted footsteps as light as she could. Placing her hands atop the couch, Luna lowered herself into a squatting position and closed her eyes to at least maintain the illusion of privacy. If she just pretended she was in the bathroom, her truly safe haven, this should all pass soon enough.

The overwhelming pressure within Luna began to shift at the rim of her anus, struggling to break through. Her muscles clenched and she immediately felt something hot and wet spurt out. Her eyes widened. Was that it? Did she actually shit herself? She reached a hand under her skirt and wormed her fingers past her underwear, prodding her anus and searching her panties for any trace of shit. Luna frowned after her excavation turned up fruitless. It was just a stupid fart; there wasn’t even any liquid either. Luna took her hand out of her underwear and sniffed her fingers, relishing the tangy musk that wafted from her fingertips. There was something about the distinctive odor of ass that was simply intoxicating to her. The residual funk of the fart also laced her fingers, smelling of vinegar and beans. She took this as a sure sign that there was indeed something forming within the pressure cooker that she called her colon, and that it should be ready any moment now. Sucking in air through her nose, Luna maintained a steady rhythm of flexing and relaxing her muscles in hopes of eventually pushing her load out.

Seconds of the clock passed like minutes while Luna remained in her crouched state. Her fingers dug into the fabric of the couch and her legs twisted into knots, but she remained diligent in her exercise. The need to shit was overwhelming, but the sheer effort of going against years of biological programming was working against her. Sweat drenched her forehead, both from the physical exertion and from the mental stress she was caught under, and she was just about ready to give up on the entire thing when she felt something new inside her asshole. Luna’s eyes opened in surprise as she distinctively felt a small nub struggling to push out of her ass like a turtle coming from its shell. Luna took a deep breath and flexed again, hoping to make some more progress. The nub slowly grew and pushed against the fabric of her panties, emitting a soft fizzling like a soda can about to be opened. Like brown frosting out of a bag, the waste flowed out quite smoothly after the initial push, ballooning outwards within its cotton prison. The warmth of the gushy, muddy poop spreading along her buttocks and filling her panties felt just like Luna thought it would; she had to fight the urge to take a hand from the couch and start fingering herself. The waistband of her panties drooped slightly as the weight of the ever-growing load began to weigh them down, and a pang of fear struck Luna once she considered the possibility of any of her shit leaking out. This was quickly assuaged, however, once the flow of shit slowed and eventually stopped, leaving Luna with a full, warm, and stinky load safely held within the confines of her panties.

Luna let out a long sigh once it was over and drifted a curious hand down below to rub her backside. Her waste was packed in tightly and seemed to make her already healthy rear appear even larger. Before she could admire herself any further, a furious outbreak of coughing erupted from the front end of the sofa. The potent vapors of Luna’s fresh dookie had claimed Lori as their first victim. Luna grinned evilly at this; subjugating Lori to her noxious musk felt like an appropriate punishment for what she did this morning.

“Jesus Christ, Lily!” Lori cried out through her coughs. “You’ve made some stinkers before, but this might literally be the worst one yet!”

Lori scooped up Lily and held the infant at arms’ length as she staggered out of the room. Luna could swear that Lily gave her a nasty glare right as Lori turned the corner. She felt a little bad for throwing her baby sister under the bus like that, but Lily would surely forget the whole thing in a short while. More importantly, with the two of them gone, Luna could now focus on getting upstairs. Slowly raising herself out of her crouching position, she felt the slight jostles of her cargo tremble under its own weight. Once she began making her first steps, she found the way the poop snugly rubbed against her ass to be very pleasing. Her buttocks rocked up and down against the packed excrement, grinding it further down into mush than it already was. As she went up the stairs, her panties acted as a cradle, leaving the shit to swing to and fro between her legs with every step she took. Once she reached the top, she began the arduous shuffle down towards the end of the hallway. The poop hanging behind her felt like a rock now that she was on level ground once more. It precariously bounced with every movement of her ass, and she feared that it could leak at any moment if she wasn’t quick enough.

Fortunately for Luna, no further accidents had occurred by the time she reached the bathroom. The door slammed behind her and her jittery, eager hands fumbled with the lock; it was imperative that everything was sealed shut. Only once she was completely satisfied did she start rubbing her ass, feverishly kneading handfuls of poop underneath the layers of clothing. The soft and mushy texture reminded her of Play-Doh. Reaching a hand under her skirt, she began pushing the shit forward until it reached under her legs and swamped her pussy. She pushed a finger through the mush and began rubbing herself, biting her lip as the filth invaded her most private of areas. Her free hand pulled her skirt up to reveal the lumpy panties, now stained a dark brown. She then placed that hand down on the center of her ass and squashed the mess flat, feeling tickled as poop began to escape and ooze out onto her exposed skin.

Finally, Luna peeled off her soiled panties. Weighed down by her waste, the garment fell to the floor with a heavy splat. Clumps and strings of gooey shit that still clung to Luna’s ass and crotch slowly began dropping off and falling to the ground. Aside from the parts of her body that were still caked in shit, everything from her waist down to her upper thighs was coated in a brownish film speckled with solid chunks. Globules of shit were tangled in her pubic hair and formed a ring around her pussy, while her asshole was still practically plugged with the stuff. With no clothing to impede her, Luna scooped some of the foul substance from her ass crack and began rubbing it into her crotch. It worked as a sort of chunky, semi-solid lubricant when she began dipping her greedy fingers inside of herself. Of course, it was better than any normal lube because it was hers; she made it all by herself. Brown, translucent juices coated her fingers and trickled down her trembling thighs, which weakened as her carnal desires grew. Distracted by the pounding sensation in her loins, she absent-mindedly brought her free hand to her face, unaware that it was still covered with shit. Luna recoiled from the slick, grainy texture that now coated her cheek and brought the hand to her face.

Muddy goop stuck to every square inch on Luna’s fingers, making them resemble elongated Tootsie Rolls. Luna pulled her other hand away from her crotch to find that it looked the same, albeit more runny and sticky thanks to her juices. An instinctive thought chimed in her head, telling her that she should wash her hands. It was soon joined by another, more sinister thought that advised her against using the sink. Her pink tongue poked out of her mouth as she contemplated tasting her own shit. While she enjoyed the smell, she always strayed from that idea in the fear that the taste might turn her off from her fetish altogether. Still, with how degenerate she was already acting, she might as well go the extra mile and do it anyway. 

Tentatively, Luna stuck her tongue against a fingertip. It tasted absolutely rancid, but the smell itself was too intoxicating to resist. Remnants of the stench clung to Luna’s taste buds, which helped distract her while she licked both of her hands clean. It was an acquired taste, she realized, very acidic but strangely meaty. She then looked down at the stew of feces that lay at her feet. Bits of the meatball sub she had earlier could be seen in the foamy, semi-liquid mass. Surely this would taste better than the mere residue and scraps she had just licked off. One turd stood out prominently atop the pile, coiled like a resting serpent. Luna grabbed it and held it up to her face, ogling it as it drooped in her hungry grip.

Like a banana, she slid the limp turd into her mouth and took a bite. Her gag reflex went into overdrive, but she forced herself not to spit anything back out. The soft matter instantly crumbled under her teeth and soon her mouth was filled with pungent, lumpy sludge. Shit-covered fingers clamped onto her nose as she forced herself to swallow her mouthful. Absolutely intoxicating. She needed more. Her tongue greedily swirled around in her mouth in search of any last trace of her snack while she looked back down at the rest of the shit below. Before she could dive into her new meal though, her eyes drifted to the toilet and a new thought came to her. Surely a meal this grand deserved a proper bowl to eat it out of.

Luna scooped the mess off the floor, the mushy weight dripping and sagging within her cupped hands. Holding it over the toilet bowl, she began shoveling the entirety of her excrement off of her panties. The toilet water splashed and sloshed as wave after wave of muddy shit cascaded into the bowl, stray brown droplets splattering outwards on occasion and onto the floor. At last, the toilet was full of coiled clumps of doughy, brown stew. The water helped to break down the more solid bits that were left, the chunks swirling about in the murky, foamy broth. Luna licked her lips and tossed her soiled panties aside before promptly plunging her head into the bowl to feast on her succulent treat. With jaws hanging open, she gulped down entire mouthfuls of both water and feces, forcing them down her throat quickly in order to make room for the next serving. She considered using her hands at one point, but they were too preoccupied in sliding their gooey, chunky digits in and out of her burning pussy. This overload in her crotch combined with her massive hunger often distracted her from her need to breathe, leaving her with copious amounts of viscous, brown water streaming down her face and clinging to her skin every time she resurfaced. She took only a few deep gasps before plunging back down once again; every second spent breathing is a second where she’s not chomping down on that good shit.

The rancid soup scoured her throat and stung her eyes, despite her best efforts to keep them closed. Still, she dutifully continued sucking up every meaty bit of poop her mouth could reach. Her fingers also continued to viciously stroke and jab inside her entrance, coating her insides with the residue of her decadent creation. With tremors rolling out from her crotch to the rest of her body, Luna forced herself to resurface one last time once the pressure in her crotch became too much to bare. Desperate gasps for air turned into breathless moans of elation as her muscles spasmed and her inner walls clenched around her grubby fingers. Her eyes rolled back in their sockets while she slumped to the floor, panting hungrily and grinding against her hand as she rode out her orgasm. In the midst of her euphoria, she became faintly aware of her anus beginning to dilate, as if ready to push something out. With a sputtering, brassy fart, a slow moving discharge of chunky sludge seeped out of her ass and spattered onto the floor. This sent another jolt through Luna’s body and contorted her open mouth into a sort of ecstatic grin. It wasn’t too often that she’d shit herself mid-orgasm, and the feeling of both of her holes contracting at the same was something that could hardly be replicated by any other means.

Drenched in sweat, water, and feces was how Luna Loud found herself after her orgasm. Shallow breaths flitted from her gaping jaws and her hips idly continued to press against her hand in the vain hope that she could ride one more wave. The acrid stench of filth stung her nose and coated the inside of her mouth, and remnants of her filth were scattered about the bathroom floor and all over the toilet. Luna snorted in a deep breath through her nose, savoring the scent while her tongue lapped along her shit-stained lips. She couldn’t wait to do all of this again tomorrow.


End file.
